encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wissenschaftliches Schreiben und Veröffentlichen
__INDEX__ Wissenschaftliches Schreiben und Veröffentlichen gehört zum Alltag des wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens. Beide Bereiche gehören zusammen und beeinflussen einander. Wissenschaftliches Schreiben ist ein kompositorischer Vorgang, dessen Ergebnisse auf verschiedenen Ebenen zum Zweck der Wissenschaftskommunikation in wissenschaftlichen Publikationen veröffentlicht werden. Die Geschichte des wissenschaftlichen Schreibens und Veröffentlichens spiegelt über die Jahrhunderte die je spezifischen fachlichen und ideologischen Ausprägungen einer Zeit wieder. So werden Frauen und weitere Menschen aufgrund von Diskriminierung durch Klassismus, Rassismus und Sexismus aus dem herrschenden Wissenschaftsbetrieb ausgeschlossen, was nicht zuletzt Auswirkungen auf das Veröffentlichen von Forschung hatte und hat. Vor allem in standardisierten Veröffentlichungsverfahren sind Faktoren dieser Art auch heute nachweisbar.Amber E. Budden, Tom Tregenza, Lonnie W. Aarssen, Julia Koricheva, Roosa Leimu und Christopher J. Lortie: Double-blind review favours increased representation of female authors (pdf), Trends in Ecology and Evolution, Vol. 23 No. 1, 25. Oktober 2007 In den letzten Jahrzehnten sind neue wissenschaftliche Genres entstanden, vor allem aufgrund von informationstechnischen Änderungen des Schreiben und Veröffentlichens. In den Verfahren des Modells Offene Wissenschaft (Open research/ Open science) wachsen das wissenschaftliche Schreiben und Veröffentlichen mehr und mehr zusammen. Dank größeren Interesses in der Didaktik sowie wachsender Aufmerksamkeit für die Karriereförderung wird über praktische Aspekte des wissenschaftlichen Schreibens und Publizierens verstärkt informiert und debattiert, wodurch das Thema für verschiedene Gesellschaftsbereiche relevant geworden ist. Schreiben in der Praxis Wissenschaftliches Schreiben wird meist allein geübt und es gibt Schreibwerkstätten und im Lehrbetrieb z.B. Schreibseminare. Zum wissenschaftlichen Schreiben gehören Techniken wie das Zitieren und das Bibliografieren und kreative Techniken zur Unterstützung des Schreibprozesses. Die Genres und Formate, in denen geschrieben wird, sind je nach Fachgebiet in ihrer Häufigkeit verschieden. Außerdem wird unterschieden, ob es sich eher um das Aufschreiben andernorts erzeugter Daten handelt oder ob das Schreiben selbst als wissenschaftliches Arbeiten angesehen wird. Über den Schreibprozess Hartmut von Hentig zitiert eine Antwort von Hannah Arendt auf die Frage, ob ihr das Schreiben schwerfalle („Aber nein, ich schreibe doch nur ab, was ich im Kopf habe!“) und er beschreibt im Gegensatz dazu die Folgen seiner assoziativen Denkweise: Einer der Gründe, warum er große Mühe habe, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, sei, dass ihm „auch dabei immer neue kommen.“ Bei ihm forme sich der Gedanke erst beim Schreiben, anders als bei Hannah Arendt.Hartmut von Hentig: „Eine nicht lehrbare Kunst“, in: Lust und Last des wissenschaftlichen Schreibens. Hochschullehrerinnen und Hochschullehrer geben Studierenden Tips, herausgegeben von Wolf-Dieter Narr und Joachim Stary, Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1999, ISBN 3-518-29037-1, S. 19–26, S. 25 Schreiben ist eine Selbsterziehung zu intellektueller Redlichkeit, ein Monolog, bei dem man sich nichts vormachen kann und die eigenen wissenschaftlichen Unsicherheiten erkennen und überwinden lernt, meint der Politikwissenschaftler Ekkehart Krippendorff. Auch wenn der Rahmen und die Substanz dessen, was man sagen möchte, „im Kopf fertig“ ist, „entwickelt ein Gedanke im Prozess des Schreibens seine Eigenlogik ... Man wollte geradeaus gehen und merkt, das Ziel ist so leicht nicht zu erreichen, man muß Umwege machen , wobei man auch unerwartete, plötzliche Erkenntnisse gewinnen“ kann.Ekkehart Krippendorff: „Schreiben – mit Papier und Kugelschreiber“, in: Lust und Last des wissenschaftlichen Schreibens. Hochschullehrerinnen und Hochschullehrer geben Studierenden Tips, herausgegeben von Wolf-Dieter Narr und Joachim Stary, Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1999, ISBN 3-518-29037-1, S. 27–35 Krippendorffs Einschätzung nach handelt es sich um einen kompositorischen Vorgang, bei dem die Arbeitsmittel, die eingesetzt werden, inhaltliche und strukturelle Auswirkungen für das Geschriebene haben. Publizieren in der Praxis Das Publizieren hat den Zweck, erarbeitetes neues Wissen an die Fachöffentlichkeit oder an die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit zu vermitteln. Meist wird eine Publikation zuvor innerhalb einer Projektgruppe diskutiert und erst dann veröffentlicht oder zur Begutachtung eingereicht. Diese wissenschaftliche Schreibarbeit wird in der Regel nicht vergütet, da davon ausgegangen wird, dass die Arbeit im Rahmen einer gut bezahlten anderen Tätigkeit erfolgt. In manchen Fällen wird im Peer-Review-Verfahren ein Fake nicht erkannt. In vielen Fällen jedoch erhalten Autoren in einer teils anonym durchgeführten Begutachtungsphase wichtige Anregungen für Überarbeitungen, was gelegentlich in Danksagungen zu lesen ist. Es kommt vor, dass Publikationen seitens der gewählten Betreuer oder seitens externer Gutachter verhindert werden, etwa aufgrund unerwünschter Ergebnisse. Auch wird die Erledigung manchmal absichtlich so lange hinausgezögert, bis das eigene Werk zum Thema erfolgreich veröffentlicht worden ist, mit dem Ziel, nachweisbar sagen zu können, eine bestimmte Erkenntnis zuerst publiziert zu haben. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wissenschaftspraxis Kategorie:Werktyp (wissenschaftliche Literatur) Kategorie:Didaktik Kategorie:Hochschulsystem Kategorie:Wissenschaftsgeschichte